


Only Look at Me

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: How I stir my complicated ships [8]
Category: UNB (Band)
Genre: 2Lee, CuteEuijin, DottingEuijin, JealousJun, JunJin - Freeform, JunxEuijin, M/M, implied Chan x Hojung, savagehansol, savagekijoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: Jun being jealous and all because Kijoong is a baby and wants attention from their cutest little hyung.





	Only Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift to one of my hoes since she kept on whining about her fandom not having enough Euijin fanfics. I'll try to come up for more so you can stop being a baby -__-
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Since I don't know much about this group, they can be OOC. I only watched one vlive , few video clips and read their profiles/fanfics available so yeah.
> 
> Roommates here are:  
> -Kijoong, Marco, Euijin ( ref: vlive)  
> -Feeldog, Hansol  
> -Hojung, Daewon  
> -Chan, Jun

Euijin was never the one to think of things that none of his concern. For example, Chan ,as the time passed by, was looking worst day by day after every schedule. Or the way Hojung was looking at the younger with longing on his eyes. Or the way Marco was quiet on some days.  
For Euijin, it's better to wait for them to come to him for advice as he was always open for the younger members. If it doesn't get better, Euijin will take it as a cue to step in and coax them to confide their problems.

But right now, what Euijin can't stand was the way Jun was staring ,glaring, at Kijoong while their youngest was chatting with Marco on their couch.  
Kijoong was a loveable kid, that was not a secret ever since he auditioned in The Unit. He was always smiling and always trying to keep his negative emotions to himself, which was always a failure anyway since the kid was wearing his emotions on his sleeves. It's too visible to go unnoticed.  
Kijoong was a good maknae to them too, always doing what they say despite being on the end of their teasings. He never held a grudge against them.  
That's why, Euijin can't find a reason why Jun looked like he was about to murder Kijoong early in the morning.

"Hey kids, food is ready. Someone call Kwangsukie and Hansolie." Euijin called, causing Marco, Kijoong, and Hojung to race towards their kitchen table while Daewon was shaking his head as went to the other members to wake them up.  
"Pancakes!!" Kijoong cheered happily ,his hands moving to dig in.  
"Yah! wait for the others." Euijin scolded before looking at Marco. "For goodness' sake Marco, put your phone away."  
"Yes ,hyung." The two chorused before standing up and washing their hands, courtesy of Hojung.  
"Jun-ah, what are you standing there for, come sit beside me." Hojung patted the chair beside him while looking at Jun who was quietly watching them.  
Euijin frowned when the younger flashed a fake smile.  
"Eh hyung, I want to sit beside Euijin hyung. Can I?" Jun asked, directing his question to the oldest.  
"Sure?" Euijin replied in confusion, watching how Jun's face brightened up before he walked beside Euijin's seat.  
The mat hyung looked at Hojung with a big question mark on his face but the other just shrugged, also looking weirded out. It was the first time Jun asked someone to sit beside them. Normally, he was happy sitting beside Hojung or Hansol or Feeldog while Euijin was usually fussing over Kijoong who can't stay still while eating, his arms knocking the person beside him causing them to get annoyed.  
So Euijin took the initiative to sit beside Kijoong as he was not really bothered by the constant touching of their elbows. And also, to avoid fights.  
"Morning guys." Feeldog greeted with a lazy yawn, Hansol beside him was crunching his face in disgust.  
"Hyung, careful with the morning breath." Hansol said before sitting beside Hojung greeting the others with a shy smile.  
"This brat, seriously. He's growing a pair of horns on his pretty forehead." Feeldong muttered, causing Euijin and Hojung to laugh.  
"Hyung, where's Chan? I didn't go to his room because I thought he's awake already." Daewon said while his eyes were roaming around their kitchen.  
"Let him sleep. Chan slept late last night because of his schedules. I already saved him some pancakes." Euijin answered.  
"Hyung, where do I sit? Jun hyung already took mine." Kijoong whined from the doorway as Marco took the seat beside Hansol.  
"Thank goodness, Marco hyung and Hojung hyung already occupied the seats beside me." Hansol muttered under his breath causing Hojung to ruffle his already messy hair.  
"Come here, you kid." Feeldog patted the space beside him.  
Kijoong wrinkled his nose in disgust while shaking his head.  
"No offence hyung but your morning breath is a killer." the maknae said before sitting beside Jun. Feeldog scowled at him while Hansol, Daewon, and Marco snickered.  
Euijin tensed slightly as his eyes slowly drifted to Jun who was already staring at him.  
"Anything wrong ,hyung?" Jun asked, his hand was suddenly resting on the older's thigh.  
Euijin froze then blushed before shaking his head slightly with an embarrassed smile.  
"Let's eat!" Kijoong exclaimed, earning a look from Daewon before glancing at Chan's room's direction.  
Jun gently rubbed his thigh before patting it twice then lifted it to grab his chopsticks. Euijin unconsciously breathed in relief, glancing at Jun for a second but it was enough to see the small satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

This little shit, Euijin thought.

"Euijinie hyung, Kwangsuk hyung, don't you think we should talk to the managers about Chan?" Hojung asked worriedly.

Feeldog and Euijin's eyes met as a message passed between them. They knew sooner or later, Hojung, or any of the members will ask them about it. Thankfully they already talked about Chan even before someone noticed his exhaustion. They have a copy of the members' schedules after all.

After a moment, the elder nodded.

"We'll try, Hojungie. But we can only try to ask especially Chan's manager." Feeldog said before patting his back sympathetically.  
"But you also have to ask him to rest. You know Chan, he's a hardworking idiot." Daewon said with a fond smile directed to Hojung.  
"Me? But I don't think he will listen to me. Maybe if it-"  
"He will listen to you. Believe me." Euijin interrupted before he started blabbering.  
Hojung stared at his hyung with uncertainty in his eyes but it soon cleared out when he detected understanding and motivation on Euijin. The younger smiled brightly.  
"Okay." He said in relief, looking as if the weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

'Of course, his hyung and the others will know. He has been too obvious.' Hojung thought to himself. 'Glad they are okay with it.'

 

"Kijoong-ah, what are you doing?" Euijin asked while giving a look to their maknae who was ready to steal a piece of pancake on Jun's plate.  
Another thing why everyone wants to stay away from Kijoong was because of his weird habit of stealing someone's food even though there's still a lot servings in front of him.  
"He. He. Sorry, hyung." Kijoong said sheepishly before pouting and turning to his plate.  
"Aish." Euijin said before slicing half of his pancake to give to Kijoong. He was halfway from the maknae's plate when Jun's chopsticks suddenly grabbed it and threw it on his mouth.  
The mat hyung's jaw dropped in surprise, his eyes going comically wide.  
"Thanks hyung." Jun smiled at him sweetly with a wink before turning to Kijoong. "Go ahead and take some of my pancake ,Kijoongie. I'm half full anyway."  
The maknae, oblivious to what happened, beamed at him and happily stabbed his fork on Jun's own serving.  
Euijin was looking at the taller beside him in disbelief.  
"Heol. The competition is strong." Daewon muttered while watching the trio in front of him.  
"As if there was a competition." Hansol huffed. "Jun was just being jealous to no one."  
"Agree." Hojung nodded.  
"Let the idiot be. It's Kijoong's fault anyway for being touchy to Euijin hyung." Marco said with a smirk.  
Feeldog rolled his eyes. "You're the one to talk. You are already blacklisted on Jun's list from the very first start."  
"There's a list?"

While the others were bickering, unbeknownst to them, Euijin was suffering because of Jun. The taller was done eating and just watching Euijin eat while his hand was resting on the older's thigh with an occasional tap of his finger.  
"Jun-ah, can you stop staring?" Euijin finally asked in low voice, his face was completely red because of the taller boy.  
"Why hyung?" Jun asked innocently, clearly amused by the unusual expression on the older's face. He almost cooed at the cuteness when Euijin blinked and unconsciously pouted.

'Cute.'

"You're too intense." Euijin almost whispered while staring intently on his plate, afraid that if he looked at Jun, his mind will fail him.  
"Intense? How?" If possible, the younger's smirk widened.  
Euijin bit his lip, not knowing what to answer. Where was his wit at a time like this? And how dare this kid make him feel like a highschool teenager sitting beside his crush?

Jun was tempted to tease Euijin more but he was afraid that the older's face will explode in embarrassment. He can almost feel the redness of his whole face till the tip of his ears. Jun smiled and with a last pat on Euijin's thigh, he stood up.  
"I'm done." the taller said and went to his room.  
Euijin sighed in relief and continued eating.

 

That day, they had no schedules except for Feeldog, Daewon, and Kijoong. After breakfast they all left for their shooting while Hojung waited for Chan to wake up and eat breakfast before he took him out to talk. Hansol went to visit his NCT hyungs and dongsaengs with Marco to introduce him.

Euijin had just finished showering when he walked out to drink a fresh milk on the kitchen. He was on his way back when he saw Jun's door slightly ajar. Euijin decided to talk to the younger because he saw him glaring at Kijoong again when their maknae was about to head out.  
"Jun-ah?" Euijin pushed the door softly as his eyes scanned the room before it landed on Jun's sleeping form. The taller's head was leaning on the headboard, on his hand was a book. His eyeglass was dangling on the tip of his nose.  
"Aigoo." Euijin cooed as he strode forward to help Jun sleep comfortably. "How can you sleep with your eyeglass?" he asked.  
Euijin removed it carefully and set it on the side table together with his book. He put a blanket on the younger's body before turning around to leave. He was halfway out of the room when a thought flashed on his mind, making him stop on his tracks to go back.

Euijin allowed himself to admire Jun's face for a moment.  
Nobody can deny his visuals. Jun was the very definition of perfect to Euijin. Aside from having a prince like look, Jun's body proportions were like a model. Long legs and strong thigh. Six pack abs even at a young age and a muscular body. His broad shoulders were the one Euijin was looking for if he has to look for the younger among the crowd.

Euijin tried to not like Jun because of so many reasons. That's why he avoided him at all cost during the survival show. But it became hard when both of them were always fighting for the first and second place and in the end, the two of them were always ending up together because of the benefits of being on the top. It became harder when they ended up on the same group as UNB. Euijin just decided to accept his fate.

The mat hyung sighed and inched closer to Jun's face. He was contemplating whether to kiss him on the lips or on the cheek.  
Maybe, this will be his first and last chance to at least, do whatever he wants.

In the end, he ended up kissing his forehead.

When he stood up, a hand suddenly shot up and gripped his wrist tightly. Euijin didn't even had the time to react when it pulled him down , causing him to lay on his stomach above Jun's muscular body.  
"You frustrate me hyung." Jun said without even opening his eyes before pulling him fully so that the elder was lying beside the taller while Jun was hugging him protectively. "After waiting for half a year, you're only giving me a kiss on my forehead? Seriously?"  
Jun's one eye cracked open to stare at the dumbfounded Euijin on his arms.  
"You're awake the whole time, aren't you?" Euijin asked accusingly at the taller gave him an amused smile.  
"What gave you an idea that I was sleeping?" Jun asked back, his eyes now were both open to admire his cutest hyung.  
"I hate you so fucking much." Euijin groaned before closing his eyes tightly.  
"You can't say that after staring at me for five minutes and kissing my forehead." The taller mused before kissing his cheek. "god ,you're so cute."  
Euijin blushed even more and buried his face on the younger's neck.  
"I hate you. I came here because I want to ask you if you're okay because you can't stop glaring daggers at Kijoong."  
Jun pulled his closer and sighed. "How oblivious you can be? I like you okay? And I'm a jealous man and Kijoong is not helping at all. He keeps on hugging you and kissing you, it's making me mad."  
"Idiot. If you told me sooner ,you would know that I like you too."  
Jun smiled and pulled himself apart from Euijin so that the older can look at him in the eyes. "I already know."  
Euijin gaped at him and went completely red third time on this day.  
"So cute." Jun smiled before dipping his head down and catching the other's lips before he can open his mouth.  
As Euijin melted on their kiss, Jun slowly change their position so he can hover over the older's small form who was now completely lying on his back.  
Jun pulled back slightly to stare at Euijin's shining eyes.  
"Your eyes are so expressive. I love it." He said before dropping a kiss on his right eye. "I love you. So damn much. That's why hyung, please stop avoiding liking me anymore and fucking date me."  
Euijin chuckled and pecked on the corner of his lips. "You're only asking me this now after having me on your bed and kissing me?"  
Jun smirked and said, "I just took some precautionary measures." before winking playfully.  
"Damn. I knew it. You're not as innocent as I thought you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this group can gain more recognition. They are actually good dancers :D


End file.
